


My Mouth Is Frozen

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Dealing with the finale, Dean-Centric, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel Week, Dom Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Finale, Power Bottom Dean, Powerful Castiel, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Stop Hurting Cas 2k17, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Worship, fixing shit as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean and Cas work off some steam





	My Mouth Is Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> The finale killed me. So you know what I do? I wrote fucking smut.

            It had been two weeks. Two long goddamn weeks of nothing but a few touches here and there. Joined motel rooms with Sam. Ridiculous amounts of sexual tension with only a breaths worth of sheet between them.

            Sam knew.

            Had known for a while now but that didn’t mean that Dean was gonna do the deed while his little brother was in the room.

            But tonight?

            They had their own room because, to Dean’s surprise, Cas demanded it.

            Dean tossed his keys to the neighboring table and turned to the angel at the doorway, “So, separate bedrooms, what’s that,” he didn’t even have the words out of his mouth before Cas had said door slammed and Dean pressed against it.

            “Why did it take this long? Why did it take ME ordering us a room of our own?!”

            Dean ‘oofed’ loudly as he once more slammed against the closest wall, Cas’ hands digging into his hips, “Maybe cause I like where this is going.”

            “You are an idiot,” Cas growled, “The only human in existence to try me in such a way!”

            Dean only laughed at Cas’ eager nature, not to mention domineering nature, but he found himself gasping when Cas urged his legs up to wrap around his waist, gasped even louder when Cas pinned his arms above his head.

            “Once more you test me,” Cas uttered, latching onto Dean’s pulse point with fervor, working the flesh beneath his teeth.

            Dean slumped with a loud groan, “Yeah but if I didn’t…” his joke was cut short when Cas bucked his hips against his swelling groin, once, twice, then a third. Dean’s head thumped against the wall, allowing Cas to assault his throat, hickies that would be there like beacons in the morning.

            One more well-earned thrust and Dean managed to gather his thoughts, “Bed, Cas, bed.”

            “I’m not done with you,” Cas grunted, palms firmly holding his thighs, keeping his ass against the wall, “Hold onto me,” he ordered, and Dean did as told, locking his legs around his waist. With free hands Cas was working on the buttons of his flannel, soon enough exposing his chest before leaning down and kissing the hollow of his exposed throat, working his way down his chest to one nipple. Catching it between his teeth that had Dean thumping his head, hands working upwards to push against Cas’ shoulders out of instinct.

            “Cas, come on, fuck!” he cried out when Cas took the other in his mouth, roughly pinning his hands back up against the wall, working the second nipple until Dean was bucking in tandem with every lick.

            Dean was so lust fazed, he didn’t even notice that Cas had bodily moved them to the bed until his bare back hit the slick, cold sheets, “Where…” Dean began, but then he realized Cas had mojoed their clothes away, “That’s the fun part you bastard…” he stopped when Cas’ tongue was painting down his sternum, paying careful attention to the dip of his navel, “Cas, come on, get back up here, ah!” as soon as his tongue snaked around the sharp protruding bones of his hips he was gone.

            “ _This_ is the fun part,” Cas murmured, a smirk playing on his lips against his spit slick flesh, “Worshipping this,” he lapped, moving further until he was between his thighs, avoiding all that mattered. Dean may or may not have whined when Cas bypassed his length and opted for the soft, insides of his thighs.

            “Cas you know that fucking pisses me OFF!” he shrieked when Cas bit down, only to sooth with soft lips and kisses.

            “Behave and I won’t ‘piss you off’,” Cas grinned, only locking eyes briefly before going back to work. He made trail after trail of hickies down his thighs, his calves, even brushing the tops of his feet of which made Dean grunt loudly and then moan all in one fell swoop as Cas moved upwards once more.

            “This is a punishment isn’t it,” Dean panted, uncomfortably hard and near begging.

            “I do find it so amusing when I make it a point to worship your body and you fail to realize what it is I’m doing.” Cas sighed, kissing him on the mouth, tongue swiping against the roof.

            “What?” Dean asked, frowning.

            Cas boxed his arms around Dean’s head, kissing him sweetly and softly, “Have you never had anyone worship your body like you deserve?”

            Dean turned his head, away from that wonting mouth, “Cas, stop it, don’t go sappy on me.”

            “No,” Cas spat firmly, gripping Dean’s chin in one hand, “You have never had a lover do that?”

            “No, why would they?”

            Cas pushed up from his frame, “This all makes sense.”

            “What makes sense?” Dean groused, “Come on, let’s…”

            He had started with ‘let’s fuck’ but was promptly cut off with “I will fix this”

            “Cas, come on,” Dean huffed as Cas’ thumbs were caressing the thin flesh of his wrists. And then he was peppering kisses over his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips and then the thinnest parts of his throat.

            “You are so beautiful, so kind, so giving…so selfless…”

            “Cas stop,” Dean cleared his throat roughly, but then Cas’ hands pressed his wrists above his head with purpose.

            “You will listen to me,” Cas snapped, making momentary eye contact, “My beloved, my everything, my beautiful human, you are so unbelievably clueless.”

            Dean squirmed, despite the arousal fueling in his veins, “Don’t…” but Cas held fast.

            “Selfless brother, you were brother, mother, father,” Cas whispered against the throbbing pulse point of his throat, and with that action he snuck a lubed finger around to his backside and circled his entrance.

            Dean yelped, arching against the touch, “Cas, come on, please.”

            “You have risked your life, you gave your childhood, do not start with me,” Cas pressed against his entrance, breaching the ring, circling his finger before entering another, “My beautiful human” he hummed.

            Dean growled against the emotions that were surfacing, ecstasy taking hold, “Cas...please…just…”

            Cas lined himself up and nudged his entrance with careful ease, “Tell me you deserve this, tell me, or we stop.”

            “Cas, please…” Dean gulped.

            “No, you tell me,” Cas urged, holding Dean’s legs against his chest as he pushed inside, “Tell me.”

            “I-I can’t…”

            “You can, beloved, yes, you can,” Cas coaxed as he nudged his prostate.

            Dean arched his back, hating the leaking of his eyes, “I-I deserve this...”

            “You deserve love, Dean, all of it,” Cas said, thrusting slow and deliberate.

            “I do,” Dean finally sobbed, he wrapped his legs around Cas and held on as Cas punished his prostate. They were tumbling together with their climax, Cas arching into his body, hand wrapped around Dean’s cock and caressing in his ever-gentle way.

            “Dean,” Cas’ voice arrived, “Me and you. Always me and you.”

            “Yeah,” Dean found himself crying, and clutching Cas to his chest, still penetrated, “Don’t go.”

            “Never.” Cas promised, lips pressed against his ear.

            They both climaxed, violently so, and Cas was slumping against Dean’s damp chest.

            “Fuck,” Dean gasped, face disappearing against the crook of Cas’ throat.

            “I’m always here,” Cas promised, pressing kisses into the damp, curling strands of Dean’s hair, “I’m here.”

            Dean nodded, nose scrunching and eyes burning, “Yeah, just don’t…don’t leave…”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE review


End file.
